Flipped Over
by lboogiev
Summary: Nineteen year-old Elyssa Cameron leaves her foster home to find a job with the WWE. Quickly the quirky tomboy finds herself caring about the athletic John Hennigan as their friendship grows. Can Ely keep her heart out of it or will she end in heartbreak?
1. The Escape

"**E**ly! What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Petey's desperate voice whispered through large parking lot. "Where are you going, Ely?"

The seventeen-year old was panicking at his friend's behavior and was equally annoyed his pleas were being ignored. Petey had been co-coerced into sneaking out of the foster home they lived in by Ely and he wasn't surprised she was once again breaking her promise to behave. Ely was his best friend and the love of his life. Except she didn't know it yet. No matter how crazy her ideas were he would always give in to her and do what she wanted. Tonight was no exception as Ely had heard her favorite wrestling company was in town for a sold out show.

She had cornered him after supper and told him of her plans to sneak out and get into some 'rumble' show with the money she earned over the summer. Before he could deny her request, Ely hugged him excitedly and all the good sense was immediately knocked out of him. In the foster home there were seven kids and Ely was the oldest, beating him by two years. She was the only girl and at nineteen she was the most exciting and beautiful person he ever met. Even as a tomboy she had an air of femininity that he treasured, especially because she was so painfully oblivious to it.

"Be quiet, Petey, or they'll hear us." Ely spoke in a hushed tone from a few paces away. They were in the parking lot of the Boston TD Garden Arena and Ely wanted to get a closer look of the equipment trucks. He thought it was a stupid idea. When they realized they wouldn't be able to watch the show, Ely had figured there had to be a way to sneak in the building and was looking for a good way in.

"I don't get why we're even here, Ely!" He whispered back, nervous as hell.

"Dang it, Petey, I told you already. Wrestling is my dream." She grabbed his arm and steadied him. A cold breeze hit the parking lot and Petey stuffed his hands in his pockets. He watched her tuck a loose strand of hair under her cap. "I need to find a way into it. If I can just talk to someone in the company I know I can get a job. "

"But why do you need to work for this company? Why can't you live with me in Mrs. Clarence's home along with the other kids?" He sniffed. He hated when Ely threatened to leave. "I ain't a kid no more, Petey. Mr. and Mrs. Clarence are really kind but they can't afford to take care of me without the government funding, as hard as they try. I'm a legal adult now. You will be soon too; you can't depend on them forever."

Petey kicked a small rock with his bottom of his shoe. "I know. But maybe I can find a job and take care of the both of us. That way we can always be together."

"Dang Pete, you know I gotta figure some stuff on my own. Since my parents died all I've ever wanted was to prove myself worthy for 'em. I have to follow my dreams." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I know you're always going to be there for me."

He blushed. "You're my best friend, Ely."

"You too, Petey. Now come on, I want to see if we can sneak in through the back."

He followed her deeper into the private grounds of the arena and looked nervously around as they got closer to the trucks and trailers outside. "I don't think we should do this."

"Don't be a willy-nilly. Oh my God, Pete! It's John Cena's truck. Oh my God, I'm freaking out!" She squealed in excitement and Petey shook his head.

"Who the heck is this John Cena guy anyways? I never heard of 'im." He folded his arms over his chest to keep warm. He had been rushed out of the house and didn't even get the chance to get his lucky gloves _or_ hat for that matter. Ely – on the topic of clothes – never dressed with thought. She had faded jeans that fell loosely over her lower body and just rested over her hips thanks to his brown leather belt she borrowed. She was wearing an over-sized long sleeve navy shirt and a warm vest over it, the same vest that hid any traces of womanhood from her body. She looked like a scrawny teenager from the bad side of town. Ely carefully tucked her dirty blond hair under a cap which conveniently also hid her breath taking eyes. When she stared at him with those eyes – the color of a warm Caribbean emerald sea – he was awestruck and always experienced the urge to dip into them more so than anything else.

Her lips were round and perfect but no lip gloss ever adorned them, nor any make-up at all. Ely didn't want to be a 'girly girl', and she begrudged any woman that was - by referring to them as "dumb birds". She wanted the respect of any man and demanded to be treated as an equal. In school and in the neighborhood she was the girl that would whoop ass if someone even looked at her kids wrong. Her kids being the foster home kids. They were all orphans and all understood the loss of not having a real family, which (ironically) bonded them unconditionally.

Petey admitted, Ely was one tough sonofabitch. Nobody saw her as just a girl, except maybe Mrs. Clarence who would always give her womanly things like dresses and sweet smelling perfume. He shrugged. He didn't care none that Ely was different then the other girls, he respected her for it, even if she did get black eyes more often than not.

"Petey, come here…" He grudgingly walked over to where she was, in the mouth of a truck. "Help me open this, I want to look inside."

"Aw no way, what if someone sees? I don't want to go to no jail Ely!"

"Come on, just help me. Petey, I can hide in the truck and then travel with them from place to place." She said in wonder. "Just imagine, I can finally achieve my dream."

"Are you out of your doggone mind, Ely? You can't travel with them, they're famous!"

"Come on, Petey. I got all I need in this bag here." A look of determination crossed her face. "I left the rest of my stuff for you, including my leather jacket. You're the man in charge now."

Petey's jaw fell. "What! You planned this all along?" Petey's mind was scrambling to understand. "You tricked me into helping you so you could leave the foster home!"

"Pete, I'm nineteen. I'm not legally bound to the home; I don't even get no support money anymore. If I don't do this, I'm going to bleed the Clarence's dry. They love me but they can't afford it. I gotta do this."

"This is wrong." He said stubbornly. "You could get into trouble."

"I always get into trouble. This will be worth it. And when I'm making money I can support you, Pete. Give you everything you've ever wanted."

"But all I want is y-" He stopped, looking away with embarrassment. "Please Ely."

Her voice softened. "Pete, I'm too old for you. I know you think you like me but…"

"No…" He said stubbornly. "Don't. So what if I'm younger?"

"Pete you're not the one for me. You will always be my best friend, my brother… but I have to do this."

He sniffed. "Fine. There is never any arguing with you. But don't let me have to say 'I told you so.'"

She waved him off. "I won't. I _am_ going to get a job with them. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Yeah, I'll help you but you better keep in touch. And if it doesn't work you have to promise to come home."

She clapped her hands. "Thank you, thank you. I promise I will! Now come give me a hand."

Petey walked over to the truck and helped her as she attempted to open the back door. There was a thick rope which he assumed would open the door if they pulled hard enough. "Here, pull this." The door creaked and shuddered as they slowly parted it open.

"Shh… someone could hear."

"The door has to open!" Petey said frustrated.

"I know, Petey."

"There." He looked around nervously. "What now?"

"Now I go in and wait until they arrive at the next location."

"You're going to last there for a whole day?"

"Yeah, I got clothes, food, a flashlight and a book. What else do I need?"

Pete shook his head. "Sounds dangerous. What if they don't open the truck?"

"I'll yell until they do. It's Cena's truck, they will open it."

"What if they arrest you?"

Ely laughed in her care-free way causing Petey to frown. "Why would they do that? It will work out Petey, relax."

"I'm relaxed, I just worry about you."

A door closed in the close distance and a voice rang out. "Hello? Anybody there?"

"Shit." Ely muttered. "Go Petey, run!"

"Ely…"

"Go Petey! I'll be fine. I have to hide."

The same unfamiliar voice approached. "I can hear someone. Hello?"

"Ely!"

"Go!" She smiled at him warmly and walked deeper into the darkness of the truck. "Bye Petey."

"Bye Ely."

He wished Ely good luck. If anyone could get what they wanted it was her… he just wished he could do it with her. But he had an obligation to the other kids now, and the Clarence's.

"God be with you, Ely." He grabbed her mitten that fell on the floor and grasped it tightly. "I will miss you." With that, Petey ran. Ran past the trucks down to the outside of the Arena property, down to the main road, where he waited heartbroken for the bus home.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**For more check out my profile, I will be uploading this and the second chapter of Ely's story tonight. I hope you follow me into the third installement of the series. Thanks again FanFic world. **

**L Boogie V**


	2. Calvin's Very Real Problem

"**S**o long, Boston."

At nineteen years old, Ely was both undeniably reckless and unfruitfully restless. For the past four years she made the Clarence's home her own, and still it had not been enough for her wild desires. When she had turned six years old both her parents were killed in a tragic car accident that ultimately changed her carefree life forever. At that young age, with no other means of parental support she was taken from her warm home in Gloucester, Massachusetts to a cold and unfamiliar orphanage in Boston. It was there she was introduced to wrestling, the WWF and her hero, 'The King' Triple H. After the orphanage she bounced from foster home to foster home, until Mrs. Clarence took her in at the age of fourteen.

She tucked her glove-less hand under her armpit to protect it from the still coldness inside the truck that she was currently hiding in. She had convinced her best friend and reluctant partner-in-crime to help her sneak into a WWE equipment truck in order for her to find a way into the business. She had wanted to be a wrestling superstar since she saw Chyna enter the Royal Rumble and then later go on to hold the Intercontinental Championship belt. A man's belt.

"So cold." She muttered as her teeth chattered in the darkness.

She had to admit, this time she may have gone too far. She had no idea how long she had been inside this truck only that it left the arena it was parked in before she hid inside. When she persuaded Petey to help her she knew they would not be able to get inside the arena for the Royal Rumble, but she was hopeful she would be able to find a way to leave with the company. When she saw the trucks she knew that was her only way!

It had been so easy! Too easy – once Petey left she heard the distinctive slam of the door closing and an hour or two later it was reopened as men loaded in crates full of gear and supplies. She hid behind the large boxes that had already been inside and no one was the wiser to her presence. She had eaten her sandwich shortly after that and when her flashlight died, she put her book back in her knapsack. The truck finally moved sometime in the mid a.m. and she was hoping they would be arriving soon at the next destination as it was freezing cold inside the eighteen-wheeler. Closing her eyes, she hugged her knees tighter to her body and rested her head on the side of a metal crate. Drowsiness took over her and in a matter of minutes Ely was fast asleep.

* * *

"Hey Sofie…" Calvin sat down. He had a major problem on his hands and he found his knees weak for the first time since Vince McMahon hired him thirteen years ago. "Please call me back as soon as possible. We have a situation."

He hung up and walked back to the Providence arena where his trucks were parked for Raw tonight. Calvin Garcia was the general manager for the equipment, set up and transportation of the WWE. He oversaw all the trucks and crew and it was his responsibility to ensure that the gear they used was safe and up to standards with the Health & Safety board of the United States. Today he had found a child in one of the trucks and he was freaking out. On top of that, his right hand man quit after the Royal Rumble pay-per-view last night leaving him a man short.

God forbid if Vince was in one of his moods – he would lose his job for sure. The entire crew and possible even Sofie Sinclair may be let go. Sofie was the Touring Manager for Raw – also fiancée of Randy Orton – and responsible for anything Raw (and pay-per-views) related.

His phone vibrated and he immediately picked up. "Sof. This is bad."

There was alarm in her voice. "What the hell happened? You're scaring me."

"We found a kid in one of our trucks today. Must have thought it was Cena's truck since his picture was on the outside. We have some kid from Boston here… I'm going to lose my job. Our paramedic is with the boy now. Sofie, it can get to negative thirty Fahrenheit inside those trucks in the winter and this scrawny kid had a vest and a thin jacket. He was sleeping when we found him."

Sofie gasped. "What?"

"I know. If this gets out it could actually ruin this company. It could be the end of everything and I'll be known as the guy that ruined wrestling. Jesus Christ."

"Calm down, Calvin. Are you at the Providence arena?" Sofie asked.

"Yes. We just got here."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. Stay calm and get that kid warm." She said and promptly hung up the phone.

He walked over back to Pete - the on-site paramedic - who was examining the young boy. The kid looked pale while he shivered in his chair and Calvin wondered how old he was. He was tall for a child but scrawny and unruly. He would guess he was fourteen or fifteen and his parents were probably in hysterics at this point.

"Hello, I'm Pete – I'm here to help you." The young medic spoke. "You're very cold, I'm afraid you suffered a bit of frostnip but it's not severe." He spoke to Calvin, lowering his voice.

"Luckily there was no hypothermia or frost bite."

"Petey?" The boy murmured and the two men exchanged looks. Pete continued his check-up and nodded: "I'm here" which seemingly calmed down the boy.

"My name is Calvin. We found you inside one of out trucks. Do you remember how you got there?"

He shook his head slowly, unsure.

Calvin sighed. "Are you hungry?"

"Y-yes."

Calvin motioned for one of his crew members to approach them. "Joe – can you get us some soup or something hot?"

"Yes, boss."

He continued asking questions but he was having little luck getting anything important out of the kid. Frustration was building and he wished Sofie would get here already – he was not very good with children. Once Joe came back with food and warmth returned to the child's face, conversation continued slightly better. Sofie arrived with Randy and relief washed over Calvin.

"Thank God." He said.

Sofie approached them slowly. She was wearing a dark green swallowtail dress which complimented her curves perfectly and her wavy brown hair was pinned back giving her an air of elegance.. She looked at him cautiously, then the child and he nodded, unsure of what else to do.

"Hello, I'm Sofie." The boy nodded but continued eating. "What's your name?"

"Ely."

"Ellie?" she asked, unsure.

"No, eee-LIE." He said lowering his baseball cap.

"Can we call your parents, Ely? I'm sure they are very, _very_ worried about you." Sofie said calmly.

"Doubt that."

"Did you get into a fight with them? Is that why you hid in our truck?" She asked.

"No."

"What's your last name?"

"Ca… Parker."

"Hmm. Alright. Ely, you want to get a tour of the building while we wait for the police to get here?"

"The police? You don't have to call the police! I didn't do nothing wrong!" Ely stood in a panic and the cap that was sitting on his head fell to the floor. He quickly picked it up and slammedit back on his head. Not before Sofie realized two things.

One: Ely was not, without a shadow of doubt, a boy. She was definitely female and had the most delicate face she had ever seen, with extremely light green oval eyes and long sandy-hair tied in a braid. Two: She was also no child and Sofie guessed the girl must be at least eighteen years old. "Randy, darling?" She turned to her fiancée who was a few feet behind her. At the name, Ely perked up. "Can you show our friend Ely backstage?"

He gave Sofie a puzzled look. "Yeah, of course."

"Hey, I'm Randy." He stretched out a hand and Ely shook it.

"Oh my God, you're Randy Orton. Oh my God. I'm Ely."

"Let's go for a tour, shall we?"

As the two disappeared backstage, Sofie sat down with Calvin who was shaking his head. "The boy is lying, his name definitely isn't Parker."

"I know. He's also not a he. Ely is a girl."

Calvin's eyes bulged open. "What!"

"Ely is older too, can't be certain how old. I wonder what kind of trouble she's in. I think you should let me handle Vince, and meanwhile just keep Ely busy. She's not a child so we're safe in that regard. If it comes to it, we can charge her with trespassing and not suffer any consequences." Her head was throbbing and she rubbed the side of her temple. "We should contact Boston, see if there are any missing person reports in the last twenty-four hours and see if our girl matches any of them. I'll call Marianne and see if she can do it discreetly."

Calvin stood. "Sofie, thank you so much for doing this – I don't know what I would have done."

"No problem, we'll figure it out. Look, don't reveal to her that you know she's a girl. She's obviously hiding it for a reason."

He nodded. "No problem."

"I'm going to catch up to Randy and Ely."

"Thank you, Sofie. I owe you huge." Relief poured over Calvin.

"Yes, I can safely say you do."


	3. The King Decides

**E**ly was absolutely in shock. She was walking down a hallway with Randy 'The Viper' Orton and he was being _nice_! She had awoken confused and terribly cold. When she realized she had been found out, she panicked inside. She had mistaken Calvin for the now retired wrestler Dave Batista and nearly had a heart attack when he offered to help her up. She felt silly, Batista had left a year ago from the company and she had on good authority that he was training for competitive Mixed Martial Arts and not emptying trucks for the WWE.

"This is the Gorilla position, where we wait for our cues." Randy said.

"Awesome. I can't wait till I get to do this too."

"Ah, so you want to be a Superstar, huh?" He smiled. "Maybe in a few years you can try out."

"I reckon I could do it now." She said proudly.

"I bet you could too, but wouldn't your parents miss you? We travel almost everyday you know…"

"Don't got no parents, lucky for me too, they would just hold me down." God, What was wrong with her?

Randy paused. "How old are you?"

Ely hesitated. She wanted to work with them so she might as well start being honest about some things.

"Nineteen."

"Wow, you look much younger. I started the business when I was nineteen."

"You did?"

He nodded. "Sure did. There's my girl. Isn't she gorgeous, Ely?" He asked as Sofie approached them. She _was_ gorgeous and guilt twitched inside of Ely. She had worked so hard to prove she was tough that somewhere along the way she lost all sense of femininity. She would never be as attractive as Randy's fiancée or as lovely. Randy bent down to kiss Sofie's cheek and - at the intimate gesture - Ely blushed.

"Hey Ely, how are you feeling?" Sofie asked.

"Much better now, thanks." She replied.

"Listen," Sofie started. "We've got to talk about what happened. Is there anyone we can call for you?"

"There is nobody." She replied honestly. The foster house wasn't her home anymore.

"Let's sit." Sofie said pointing to a few chairs. Randy cleared his throat.

"I'm going to get some lunch then get ready for the show. Great meeting you, kid."

Shame flooded her – they had all been so nice to her and she probably caused a lot of worry and headaches - but she shrugged it off. It would all be worth it in the end. "You too, Randy."

Sofie sat beside her. "Vince McMahon will be here soon, and I need to provide a report on what has happened so no one gets in trouble. Can you help me out?"

Ely nodded. "I didn't mean for no one to get into trouble."

"I know."

"Please don't call the police. I just want to work here – this has been my dream since… for as long as I can remember. I've got no family – I swear to you. I'll do anything. I'll clean up, or maybe help with set up? I overheard people talking about a guy quitting. I'll do what he does. Please!"

Ely had never begged anyone for anything before in her entire life but the idea of being sent back home was terrifying – she had only just left and she had so much to prove.

"Please!"

"Ely, we can't simply hire you. Especially after what has occurred."

Ely swallowed. "Nobody knows yet. Please don't tell Vince."

"Mr. McMahon."

"Sorry… Mr. McMahon. Miss Sofie, I've got nothing going for me. This would change my life."

"Okay…" She sighed. "Let me think about it. You can watch the show tonight from our box. Listen Ely, before I make a decision, I'm going to need your full honesty. Will you tell me everything?"

Silence.

"Yes." Ely whispered.

"Good girl." Sofie said standing up.

Ely was taken aback. "W-what? You know I'm a girl?"

Sofie smiled. "Oh yes. There's no mistaking it."

"None of the men guessed it. I'm not like you or other women."

"You are as much a woman as me. The men didn't notice because you hide it well, and because they are well, men. You're very beautiful." Sofie stretched a hand. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

"Her story checks out. The Boston police department reported Elyssa Cameron to be missing, but before they could put up notice the same people that reported her missing withdrew their claims. Joel and Martha Clarence who run a foster home called in earlier today with information from one of their foster kids. Peter Brown confessed to the couple he saw Elyssa leave and said she left on her own free will. Boston Police will keep an eye out for any more news but they've already dismissed the case. There was nothing connecting her to us." Marianne Tobey said and relief poured through Sofie.

Mari was a former law grad from Harvard who now operated as Smackdown's touring manager but Sofie had a feeling she would soon be leaving the company."Thanks Mari." she said. "I appreciate you looking into it."

Around the corner from where Sofie was standing was Ely: sitting alone in a backstage room where she was replaying the entire day in her mind. Even if she was sent home packing she did not regret anything that transpired. Tonight she had sat in a private booth where she watched Raw live with thousands of fans and it had already been the best night of her life. When the show ended she stared fixated as everyone left the arena and was fascinated at how quickly the building emptied.

Before Calvin and his men took down the ring and equipment John Morrison and Sheamus walked down to the ring with Triple H and the three men goofed around a bit in the empty building. She hugged a knee as she remembered how dominating Hunter seemed, but she was surprised she did not get butterflies in her stomach the way she often did when she thought of hero Triple H.

Now she was eating an apple as she waited for Sofie's final say. She only hoped she let her stay, after all, Ely had confessed everything to her and even told her about her past. It was almost midnight and she had no idea what she would do in Providence, Massachusetts if Sofie denied her request. When the door opened, Ely straightened nervously and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

Sofie was there alongside Calvin and... dear lord, Triple H! Sweat broke on her forehead and she stared at them in fear and shock.

"Hey Ely. You've met Calvin. This is Paul Levesque, but we all call him Hunter."

Ely removed her baseball cap and stood up to shake their hands. Hunter raised an eyebrow and switched looks with Calvin and Sofie. "Nice to meet you, Ely."

"Uh..." She was so nervous she could barely speak.

"Sofie told me what happened." He said. "We want to offer you a job."

Ely's mouth dropped. "W-what?"

"Look, what you did showed a lot of heart which I respect. And I like your story." Hunter watched her. "But it's not going to be easy. If you take this job, I promise you we're going to be tough on you."

"I can handle it." She said. "I'll do anything."

"Good. You'll be working with Calvin since he is a man short. You'll be setting up and taking down equipment, and you can bet your ass it's going to be hard. Long hours, Ely, are you sure you can handle it?"

Ely swallowed. "There's no doubt in my mind."

"Good." Hunter said gruffly. "Oh, and if you ever pull another stunt like this one, you'll be fired faster than you can say 'Miz is Awesome.' Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

Hunter continued. "You start with Calvin tomorrow morning at seven a.m. sharp. If you're not there, don't bother ever coming back."

Ely raised her chin stubbornly. "I will be there."

"Very good." He said softly. "Sofie, set our friend up in a hotel for the night and tomorrow let's get her information for payroll. I'll let you explain your rules, Calvin."

Sofie smiled at her. "Welcome to the team."

Tears sprang to her eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Until we can find a replacement for Calvin's right hand man, you'll be helping him out. We'll see after that how you are doing." Sofie said. "Now, let's get you a hotel room so I can go back to my fiancée shall we?"


	4. Work Not Playiay

**E**ly yawned into her coat. She was wearing the same faded jeans she had yesterday and a WWE hoodie Sofie had given her under her worn out jacket. She woke at five a.m., showered and gone downstairs for the free continental breakfast the hotel provided. Ely had never stayed in a hotel before and it had been so extremely delicious that she had barely been able to sleep. She had brushed her hair until it was shiny and smooth and applied the complimentary hotel body lotion over her entire body, basking in the wonderful feeling. For the first time she felt… womanly. Perhaps it was because she had spent the day prior next to the beautiful brunette, Sofie Sinclair, that she had gotten inspired and she made a promise to herself that she would try harder to take care of herself.

She arrived at the arena at six-thirty and waited patiently outside for Calvin and his men to show up. Calvin's men arrived first and they started to gather around the trucks as they spoke to each other with light camaraderie and trust. She looked around nervously and wondered if she should go introduce herself?

"Well, well, well… look what we have here." One man said, approaching her. He was beefy and he smelled bad, giving her the impression he had not showered in days. In her mind, she called him Fatso.

Fatso's friend laughed and joined him. He was the opposite of Fatso and had short scrawny legs and arms, and a face of an ugly pug. "You lost, sweetheart?"

"No, I ain't lost, not that it's any of your business." She replied. Fatso and Pug were obviously bullies and if there was anything she knew, it was how to deal with a mean bully.

"Oh I see. You're here looking to meet your favorite Superstar… got news for you blondie… they don't sleep in the arena… guess you'll have to settle for one of us." Fatso chortled loudly which caused his belly to bounce up and down. "How about a smooch, pretty eyes?"

"How about I punch you in the gut?" She said back. They disgusted her.

Pug grabbed her arm and Ely reacted by kicking his shin and running. "Ow, you little…! Come back here!"

Ely hid behind one of the trucks and panted heavily. She had no idea if Fatso or Pug would chase after her – bullies usually did if they thought they could out-strength their prey.

"Come back here, pretty girl, we just want to chat. Sorry if we scared you." Pug said from a distance. _Yeah right_, she thought. _Jerks!_

"Hey girl…Come out to taaalk." Fatso said and it reminded her of the film _The Warriors_ when Luther called out to the young gang to 'come out and play-i-ay' sending a shiver down her spine.

_Where were the others? Calvin_? She tightened her fists. She was not going to lose this opportunity and checking her watch, she noticed it was almost seven. She circled around to the other side of the truck, keeping her presence hidden and looked around for a distraction. She was peering inside the passenger seat of one of the main trucks when something grabbed her leg.

"There you are…" Pug sneered. "Thought you could hide? We don't take kindly to trespassers…"

He pulled her down, disorienting her, which allowed him the perfect opportunity to slam her against the door and press his disgusting body against hers. "Aren't you pretty?" She could feel his breath on her face and she became nauseous. Before she could defend herself his weight was removed from her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Johnston?" Calvin yelled. He was holding down Pug and pressing his knee to the man's neck. "Did he hurt you?" He asked, looking up at Ely.

"N-no…"

"See boss, I didn't hurt her, we were just having some fun… weren't we?"

Ely stared at Calvin then at Pug on the floor. "No, you bastard! You touched me!"

Calvin stood to hold back Ely, who now past the shock, was furious. She threw her knapsack to the floor and made a move towards Johnson. Before she could kick his face, Calvin lifted her up over his shoulder and walked away with her. He opened the passenger door to one of the trucks and sat her down. "Do not move."

She sat there breathing heavy and fumed over her stupidity. She was going to get fired and she hadn't even started yet! This was just her luck. Moments passed and Ely tried to think of all her options. She would just beg, plead, do antyhing she had to!

Calvin opened the driver's seat and jumped in, turning on the ignition. "Let's go, we have a long drive ahead of us."

"What? I'm not…" she was going to ask if she would be fired but thought better of it. "I'm sorry, Calvin. I was just standing there."

"I know. For your information Johnston is fired, and so is Andrews. Any other man in my staff that thinks he can manhandle one of my employees will be fired too, I made that very clear." His voice was hard and Ely made a mental note never again to get in his bad side.

Guilt washed over her. "They lost their jobs? Look, I know what they did wasn't cool, but I'm used it… it happens all the time... I can put it past me if they can."

Calvin stared at her. "Absolutely not. This topic is closed." He paused. "Ely, if anyone touches you the way Johnston did today, you tell me, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, now let's hit the road. I've got a lot to teach you and I'll do it over the next four hours we'll be driving."

"Great. Will you teach me how to drive the truck?" She asked.

"No." He said gruffly. His voice softened. "We'll see."

* * *

The arrived at the Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Long Island just after noon and waited for nearly an hour in the loading zone until Calvin had clearance to park. Once they had access to the arena they began to unload the trucks, taking down various crates and equipment for set up. It was nearly three when they were done emptying the trucks and Ely could not be more exhausted. All the lifting and carrying, pushing and piling was literally breathtaking. Ely sat down to catch her breath while the men took their cigarette break; she had no idea how they could even smoke after the workout they just got.

"Alright men, let's get the ring up and be done for the next couple of hours. I'm sure we'd all like to get a nap." Calvin said.

Ely stood up and walked towards the middle of the arena. For a second she closed her eyes and pretended she was the Glamazon or better yet, Natalya – her currently favorite female wrestler. She refused to acknowledge them as _Divas_, the name was just insulting.

Calvin stopped her. "Not you, Ely. You're sitting this one out."

"Why? I can set up the ring!" She thought maybe it was punishment for what had happened earlier – she _was_ the reason he had lost two more men, but Calvin gave no clues if that was in fact the case.

"Not until you've been properly taught." He said. "You can sit down and watch us."

"How can I learn if I don't do it?"

"There's no time today, sorry Ely." Calvin returned to the men and they started the process of setting the ring up. It took about eight men but others gathered around for support. She was fascinated at how quick it transformed. With the beams of steel to create the shape and lumber as the initial surface, it seemed rather obvious how a ring should be set up but the small details the men focused on were very interesting. When they finished the men wearily made their way out to their hotels for showers, naps and food.

"Be back an hour to, guys!" Calvin said.

She approached him, "Hey Cal… Can I call you Cal?"

He gave the tiniest of smiles. "Uh, Sure."

"Do you think I can just hang out here? I won't touch nothing, I just want to go over everything I learned." She said. She also didn't have money for a hotel but she wasn't going to ask until she absolutely had to.

"Yeah sure." He said. "Don't cause any trouble. Also – here is a cell phone. Sofie got this for you earlier, in case we need to get a hold of you. Do _not_ lose it."

"I won't!" she said gleefully. "I've never owned a cell phone before!"

"Her number is programmed and so is mine. She wants you to give her a call so we can set up your payroll information. Hunter has agreed to pay for your accommodation as well for the next couple of weeks. Once you're a bit more financially set, you're on your own, got it?"

She almost squealed. "Yes." _Oh my, God, oh my, God!_

"I'm leaving but I'll be back in two hours. Call me _only_ if there is an emergency."

"Yes, Sir, Cal sir!" She said and saluted him.

He walked away muttering to himself. "…have to deal with… grown man…"

Ely smiled. Calvin was pretty tough on her but she had a feeling it was because deep down he actually liked her. Not romantically or anything, but as a human being. She didn't mind it at all; she thought it was really nice that he was so strict. Hunter had been very intimidating as well, but he had told her she had heart. Sighing happily, Ely sat down by the ring and cherished the last forty-eight hours and everything that had happened since she left the Clarence's. Ely must admit, it was a bit surreal and she must still be in shock because it still felt completely natural to be there.


	5. Diva Dreams

**Author's Note:**

**Well! Dear readers, how long has it been? Three months? Three Years? I admit I missed you as well. I've been increasingly busy but Ely's story has continued to grow in my mind and here for you today is the next chapter.**

**A quick recap: Ely runs away from the orphanage leaving her old life and her good friend Petey behind. She sneaks into a job with the WWE and is overwhelmingly happy when Calvin gives her a job as an equipment assistant. After being frightened by Fatso and Pug she finds herself championed by her new boss and ready to take on the strenuous lifestyle of a WWE employee.**

* * *

"Yo." Matthew Cardona nodded at Ely (whom was lying on her back middle of the ring) and when she murmured for him to leave he began the task of annoying her to no end. He kicked her foot gently and her only response was to groan. "Get up, E."

"Go away."

He smiled. "Uh, make me."

"Dang, Matt… how long you say I been working for this company now?" she asked, her eyes closed.

"I don't know, Ely. Four months?" Matt (or as everyone referred him to: Zack Ryder) sat down and laid his head by Ely's on the floor, looking up into the arena's high ceiling.

"And you've seen how hard I've been busting my balls right?" She asked with her tired voice. Lately she always had a tired voice, and who could complain, Calvin put her through hellish work.

"Yes, you work hard." He said to his friend.

"Hunter said they would find Calvin an assistant and that meanwhile I would jump into that role for a few weeks until they did so. But it's been nearly four months, Zack. Four! And here I be, setting up the ring, still rolling in the equipment carts, still loading and unloading. And loading and unloading. Dang it all to Mexico. I want to be a Diva!"

"Mexico? Forget it." Zack shook his head. "I hear you. Sometimes it takes a while to get what you want. I've been with the company for seven years, Ely. Seven. And I'm still on Superstars. Be patient."

Ely opened her eyes. Sitting up she turned to Zack with a weak smile. "I'm sorry Matty. If anyone understands my situation it's you and all I do is whine like dying pig. I'm sorry."

Zack rolled his eyes. "You are so dramatic. C'mon, get up."

Ely stood, stretching her legs. "We've been buddies for a while now, haven't we, Zack?"

"Aren't you the president of the Zack Pack?" He asked jokingly.

"I seem to be the only person in your Zack Pack, Jack." She said, blowing a raspberry.

He whistled. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you madam, are being snarky with me for no reason. Is your crush still ignoring you?"

Ely jumped from the ring down to the floor and picked up her bag. Swinging it over her head she let it rest down on her shoulder. "You teasing me again, Matthew? I told you if you kept on with that silly idea I'd give you an ass whooping."

Zack jumped over the rope to the floor with ease. "I ain't teasing you none, Ely dear."

"Are you making fun of the way I talk, Bucko'neer?"

Zack stared at her. "What does that even mean?"

"You know I ain't got no crush."

Zack followed her when she started to walk away towards the gorilla position. "I've seen how you watch John Morrison: the Monday Night Delight, the Shaman of Sexiness, the Guru of Greatn-"

Ely cut him off with a backwoods punch that had Zack nearly fall to the floor. "I suggest you stop talking 'bout _John_ if you want to keep them family jewels."

"Damn it, Ely. Why did you have to punch me in the balls? You are the toughest chick I know, bro" He limped after her and continued his rant. "If you don't like him, then why always whisper his name?"

Ely stopped, turning back to him. "I do not whisper _John's_ name."

"You did it again!"

"I hope you get drafted to Smackdown." Ely muttered.

Zack put his arm around her shoulder, still slightly limping. "Either way, I'll see you. Aren't you setting up the ring for both shows?"

Before Ely could offer another offensive strike to his private parts, Zack covered himself from the attack. She snorted and walked away.

"I love you too!" He yelled after her. Zack smiled to himself, Ely always managed to get him in a good mood, even if it usually meant getting his package rearranged.

* * *

She turned the corner and for the first time that day she smiled. God, she loved Matthew Cardona. The past three months she had build a friendship with him and every time they were together hilarity ensued. He always had a way of making her laugh, especially when she needed it most. For example today, it was Petey's birthday, her best friend from the orphanage and instead of celebrating with him; she had spent eight hours unloading the WWE trucks, four hours unloading the carts and two hours setting up the ring with Calvin's men. She was exhausted! The show would start in a few hours and then she would join the crew to take everything down again.  
She sighed.

Ely promised she wouldn't complain, she was so grateful for the opportunity she was given. She just wanted to be a Diva so bad! She watched the other Divas over the last couple of months and most of them were actual bimbos. More interested in looking attractive then excelling in the ring. That frustrated her the most. The women's division was in shambles and all the girls cared about was who had the best outfit each night. Well, there were exceptions, but for the most part Ely did not know what to think about the women of the WWE.

She stopped short, taking a deep breath. Just ahead of her were Hunter and John Morrison speaking quietly to one another. She hated to admit, but Zack was right. Every time she was near John Morrison she turned into a puddle of nerves, which was so frustrating because she hated weakness.  
"Afternoon, guys." She greeted the two nervously.

Hunter gave her a small smile. "Miss Cameron."

"Hey Ely. How's it going?" John asked politely.

"Good." She wiped her hands on her jeans. "Um, Hunter, Calvin said to say that everything is dog-gone ready for tonight, boss. He tried calling but your cell ain't going through. Told him you probably blocked him, seeing how annoying he can be sometimes."

She laughed nervously and continued. "Was about to check in with Sofie, see if there's something I can do to help the lady out, knowing she's plenty busy these days."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "You know, Elissa, you really don't have to always help Sofie. You work all day, don't you ever rest?"

Blushing, Ely replied. "I can sleep well anywhere, counts to always switching homes when I was younger, you know? I sleep just fine, boss, snoring away in the airplane, high in the clouds."

Hunter smiled. "Alright kid. At this rate we're going to have to give you a raise."

"Maybe I can learn how to be a Diva." Ely swallowed. "I mean…"

"I did not know you wanted to be an entertainer." Hunter said, and odd expression on his face. "We'll continue our talk later, kid. John, I have a meeting. I'll see you tonight."

With a quick look to his watch, Hunter walked away. Ely smiled up at John Morrison and nodded at him. He picked up her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back. "So you want to be a Diva."

Nervously, she replied. "Yes, I do."

"Not just anybody can be a Diva. They're all about sex appeal." John stated.

"So are you saying I-I ain't sexy?"

John gave her a wink and with a nudge of his shoulder, he rested on her arm. "I think you're drop dead gorgeous. With those eyes of yours."

Her cheeks got hotter. "You're nuts, Norman Bates."

"And imagine if you ever start dressing more, well you know, more feminine. Men will go crazy for you, not sure what I'll do if that happens…"

"Too bad you already have a girlfriend." Ely couldn't believe she was having this conversation with _John Morrison_. She almost snorted when she realized she had whispered his name in her head. _Zack must never know, no siree Bob!_

He leaned in closer to her face. "That is a shame_."_

"Well, maybe instead you can train me to become a wrestler. Dang, you're amazing in the ring, and you have so much experience, it would be right perfect." She babbled due to her nerves. "I mean, if you want."

"Sure I'll train you." He said with a smile. "But I'll need a reward."

"What kind of reward?" Ely asked.

"John, where the hell have you been?" The two turned around to see Melina in the hall, a look of annoyance on her face. "I've texted you three times."

She walked up to John and grabbed his arm. The smell of Melina's expensive perfume sweetened the air and with a flip of her black hair, he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Sorry babe, I was talking to Hunter. Ely just walked by, we were catching up. Did you know she wants to be a Diva?"

"Well that's bloody fantastic for her. Anybody can effing join now. Why don't you just ask Calvin for his tool belt and wear that instead? "She sneered at Ely. "Let's go, John. I don't have time for this."

John gave her a sympathetic look and followed Melina to the locker rooms. Ely groaned and leaned against the wall. She felt so stupid. John had a girlfriend who was exotically beautiful and a damn good wrestler. Why would he ever bother noticing her? She felt her phone vibrate and looked down to find a text from Zack. _"Yo bro, ride with me to Raleigh, CN tomorrow. Help me get emotionally ready for the draft. Z!"_

She quickly typed in her response and tucking her phone away she walked towards the parking lots to find Calvin. She decided to put the thought of John aside for now and concentrate on what mattered most to her. Her friends and her job. She made a mental note to call Petey later and wish him a happy birthday.


	6. Sooey!

**E**ly rolled down the window of Zack's rental and stretched her hand out, making waves in the breeze. She allowed the wind to cool her down as the day had been impossibly warm due to Spring finally showing it's blooming face. Her blond hair was flying around her face and she smiled at the sensation.

"Can we listen to my theme song again?" Zack asked.

She laughed and shook her head. "No."

"Backstreet Boys?"

"No."

Zack laughed. "Fine, you pick. But no theme songs, especially not John Morrison's. No Elton John and no Morrisey."

"Why…" She sighed. "And your birdbrain mouth calls me bizzaro."

"Woo, woo, woo…"

She scanned through his iPod for an agreeable song both could agree to listen to. "Why is Taylor Swift the only country artist you have?"

He shrugged. "She's hot."

Ely put Swift's _Fearless_ album on and leaned back, relaxing into the seat. "This ok, partner?"

"Yeah bro." Zack paused. "Or should I call you Mrs. Morrison?"

She slapped his arm. "Why don't you keep your eyes on the road, buster, and mind your own business."

"He has a girlfriend you know." Zack said, ignoring her. "Melina? You might know her."

"I know who she is. Your tanned-ass has a girlfriend too." She said nonchalantly. "And we hang out all the time."

"I however, am not trying to get into bed with you." He replied. "He's been flirting with you and I don't want you to get hurt."

Ely blushed. "Dang it, Z, why are you all up in my face about this?"

"I just don't trust him." Zack said with a frustrated sigh.

"He's just an amigo, Matt. Can we talk about something else?"

"Fine." He made a left turn at the intersection. "I need some more ideas for Z! Long Island Story."

"Yeah, talking about that, why is your dad so plum-pie obsessed with John? Is this a way to snicker at me?"

Zack frowned. "No, Ely, I swear. My dad was going to be Cena's fan but I thought JoMo was more likely. I was in no way shape or form taking a shot at you. Besides wouldn't that mean that I wanted your attention and was jealous of Morrison?"

Ely narrowed her eyes at him. "Well that's the dumbest thing I've heard all day, and it ain't even noon yet. 'Sides, you got a girlfriend."

He nodded. "Exactly. And you and I, we're just friends."

"Exactly." After a moment of silence Ely laughed. "Me and you would be like a wild horse and a stabled pig."  
"I'm not going to even ask who the pig is."

"It's you." Ely said with a low chuckle.

Zack signaled to the right and in a minute he had parked the car on the side of the road. "Get out."

Ely looked at him. "Are you dog-gone crazy? We're in the middle of the highway."

"Take it back then." He said.

"No."

"Take it back."

Ely snorted. "No I ain't going to do that, piggy."

"That's it!" Zack opened the driver's door and walked around to her side. Opening her door he reached for her. Ely squealed and fought his prying arms. "Getoff!"

"Apologize!"

Ely threw her head back and laughed. "Fine, fine, you rough sonabitch. You're not the pig!"

Zack backed off and walked back to the driver's seat, leashing his seatbelt and turning up the Swift song that was playing. "Want to hang out today after set-up is done? We can go for a run."

"Sooey!"

He stared at her. "What did you say?"

"I said 'sure'. _Sure-ey_, let's hang out." Ely giggled when he gave her a cockeyed look.

* * *

When they arrived at Raleigh, Zack had dropped off Ely at the arena and left to check in at a local hotel. She walked in and flashed her WWE badge with security and walked around to find Calvin. Apparently the trucks had not arrived yet but that did not stop Ely from starting ahead of the crew. She called Sofie to confirm the venue was cleared for unloading and at the confirmation; she headed to the parking lots.

Calvin was nowhere in site but she spotted a few other crew members smoking outside. She sat on the curb and waited patiently for her boss' arrival. Ely was playing with a stone she picked up off the floor when she heard a low whistle. She should have noticed a shadow over her but was surprised when she looked up to see John Morrison.

"Hey, Ely."

She stood awkwardly and squinted her eyes up at him. "Uh, hi. What are you doing here so bright and early?"

"Melina and I just arrived. Everybody was told to arrive early today since we're doing the draft tonight. Is Vince here yet?"

"N-no, I don't believe that to be so." She said.

He smiled. "So when will I start training you?"

"I thought you were pulling my chain, John, I didn't take you for serious." She stammered.

"No, I'll train you. How about today after the ring is set up while everyone is on break? I'll give you a small tutorial."

She thought briefly of the plans she made with Zack but she was sure he wouldn't mind. "Alright, that sounds jolly good, uh... great, like a dog at the park."

He watched her for a minute before grinning. "You have a little something on your cheek."

Her hand went immediately to her face. "Zack was playing with markers, I told him not to be such a goose."

"Ryder?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "You guys seem close."

"He's just a good ol' pal." When John reached up and touched her marked cheek, Ely blushed. He softly rubbed her skin until the pen blemish was gone.

"You've got soft skin."

"T-thanks."

"Alright, I'll see you today after set-up." He winked and walked past her towards the inside of the building.

"B-bye!"

She heard a shout from the lot and turned back to see the trucks arriving. Calvin had his head stuck out of his window and was hollering for Ely.

"Loud-mouthed boss." She muttered.

"Come over here, Elissa." He waved her over.

Squinting under the bright sun, she made her way across the lot. "Ain't you going to park, boss? And _please_ call me Ely."

"Can't, Elissa."

She sighed. "Well, you gonna explain yourself? You can't park or you can't call me by my preferred name?"

Calvin gave her his mad face. "You going to keep talking back to me? Get over here and get in, We're going to drive in together while I give you some news."

Ely walked around the front of the sixteen-wheeler and climbed the truck, sitting in the passenger's seat. "What news?"

"What, I don't get any love?" Calvin teased.

She leaned into his big shoulder and gave him a half-hug. "Give me them news, boss. You know how impatient I get."

"Yes I do." He said and turned the key into the ignition.

Silence.

"Well?" She half-shouted.

"Hold on, hold on." He guided the truck into the loading zone and spoke to a guard on the outside.

"WWE. Can we park?"

The guard nodded. "Just ahead."

"Thanks." Calvin replied.

Silence.

"Are we going to twirl around the parking lot all day and play suspense?" Ely asked.

Calvin chuckled. "I hate to say this. But I'm going to miss you."

Ely's eyes widened. "What do you mean, Calvin?"

"Hunter doesn't want you working with set-up anymore." Calvin explained. "So you'll have a new job starting today."

Ely bit her lip.

Calvin continued, "Well, what do you have to say?"

"Lord Almighty, Calvin, you going to give me anymore information?"

He laughed. "You're going to be Sofie's assistant."

"What! Really?"

"Yes."

Ely jumped up and down on her seat and grabbed Calvin's hand for support. "Are you shitting me?"

"Ely, that's crude. And no. You need to report to her from now on. Actually, she is expecting you right now. You should go so you're not late."

Ely opened the truck's door and put on foot out the door. "I'm going, I'm going! Wait, Calvin, what about you? Who's going to replace me?"

"Don't you worry about that. Now go on."

Ely came back into the truck and have Calvin a tight hug. "Thank you. For everything."

"You better go."

She jumped out and gave a squeal of happiness. "Yes!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**More to come asap!**


End file.
